This invention relates to the field of microwave ovens, and more particularly to the construction of the microwave oven cavity. Cooking appliances utilizing energy in the microwave frequency spectrum are well known. One problem with such appliances is the need to insure that microwave energy does not escape from the cooking cavity, and in fact, government regulations prescribe the maximum amounts of microwave energy which can be allowed to escape. Microwave oven cavities are generally box like in shape and made up of a plurality of side, top, bottom, and back panels welded together. Many workers in the field have endeavored to reduce the number of parts to a minimum in order to reduce cost and facilitate manufacturing.
Prior art patents which disclose known techniques for the construction of microwave oven cavities include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,605; 4,107,502; 4,163,141; 4,192,431; and 4,282,416. Each of these patents, with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,605, discloses a microwave oven cavity in which the various sides are either welded or fastened together. U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,605 shows a microwave oven having a very small drawn aluminum cavity.